A fuel cell stack is known that includes a plurality of cells and a manifold configured to distribute gas to the respective cells. Each cell includes a porous supporting substrate and a power generation element configured to be supported by each supporting substrate. Fuel gas is supplied from the manifold to a gas flow passage in each supporting substrate by insertion of a proximal end portion of each supporting substrate into the manifold. Unreacted gas of the fuel gas that is supplied from the proximal end portion of the gas flow passage of each supporting substrate is discharged to an external portion from a distal end portion of the gas flow passage.
The fuel cell stack disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured to recover unreacted gas discharged from the distal end portion to an external portion in order to enhance the operating efficiency of the fuel gas. More specifically, the supporting substrate includes an outward gas flow passage and a return gas flow passage. The unreacted gas of the fuel gas supplied to the outward gas flow passage is re-used in power generated by the return gas flow passage. The fuel gas flowing in the return gas flow passage is not discharged from a distal end portion to an external portion, but rather is recovered from the proximal end portion to the manifold.
Since the supporting substrate is porous, the fuel gas may flow into the return gas flow passage without flowing to the end of the outward gas flow passage. That is to say, the fuel gas may flow within the supporting substrate along the outward gas flow passage and into the return gas flow passage. To prevent this type of short cut, a dense member is inserted between the outward gas flow passage and the return gas flow passage.